Two Birds of a Feather
by Featherz
Summary: Maybe Ron and Draco have more in common than it seems. NOT slash.


**Just a fun little oneshot which I thought up one night.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Obstructive Girlfriends

"Drayyyyyyykeyyyy!" Pansy Parkinson trilled, skipping through the Slytherin common room to where Draco Malfoy sat in a high-backed chair. "It's meeeeee!"

Pansy threw her arms around Draco's neck from behind, and hugged him tightly. "Aren't you glad to see me!"

"Pansy- Get off- you're choking me!" Draco spluttered, pinned to the chair in Pansy's tight embrace. She let go, and leaped into Draco's lap. "How is my favourite Drakey-poo today?" she purred, nuzzling into Draco's neck. Draco quickly stood up, tipping Pansy off of his knees.

"Pansy. I broke up with you a month ago. It's finished." He glared at her, much to the interest of all the other Slytherins who were watching this little charade.

"Aww, you always say that. But you know what the saying is – Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen!" Pansy giggled, looking coyly at Draco.

"Leave me alone! There is nothing between us now, and there won't be anything between us ever again!" Draco hissed. He turned on his heel and strode out of the common room, leaving Pansy standing in the middle of the room, all eyes on her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was pleading with Hermione to let him copy her completed Astrology essay, and Harry was tactfully staying out of it.

"Ah, come on Hermione, it'll only take 10 minutes. Do you want me to fail the exam? Think of the consequences… ten years from now, you could see me homeless, jobless and starving on the street, all because of one Astrology essay." Ron begged.

Hermione opened her mouth, looking like she might give way after all, but suddenly-

"Won-Won!" Lavender Brown squealed, running over to Ron.

"Oommmfffhhhhh---" Ron grunted, as she landed on his lap. "Where's your kiss for your special girl?" Lavender whispered in his ear, her arms closely round him.

Ron looked like he wanted to die, as the whole of Gryffindor common room tittered. He gently detached Lavender from his body, and took her into a corner.

"Lavender- there's no easy way to say this," Ron said quietly. "But- I just don't think we're right for each other."

Seeing Lavender's distraught expression, he hurriedly added, "It's not you- it's me. I think we should take some space, and maybe see other people."

"But- I thought we loved each other!" Lavender wailed, tears pouring down her face.

Ron wasn't sure what to say next, so he stayed silent.

"Oh, I know why you're breaking up with me!" Lavender didn't bother to keep her voice quiet. "You want to ask Hermione Granger out!"

Hermione looked up sharply, blushing. Ron felt his ears going red, and blustered "No! I mean yes! I mean- oh Merlin, I'm out of here."

He hurriedly ran through the portrait hole, and along the corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stormed along the corridor. Blind in his rage, he neither knew or cared where his feet were taking him. After a while of silently cursing Pansy, he calmed down. Where was he? Draco realised that it was dark – he must have been walking for a long time. He'd better not get caught by one of the teachers, or he'd be in deep trouble. He felt for his wand, but before he could get it, he was thrown to the floor as somebody walked right into him.

"Oof!" They both grunted, slightly winded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The other person apologised. Draco, who had been about to utter an angry rebuke, closed his mouth. "Er… apology accepted. So… why roaming the school so late?" He enquired.

"Bleh… girlfriend trouble. Or rather, ex-girlfriend trouble. Ex-girlfriend as of three hours ago. She humiliated me in front of the entire common room when I broke up with her – I can't show my face there for at least the next week. So what about you, why out after dark?" The unknown person asked.

Draco needed some way to vent his frustration, and he figured that confessing all to an mysterious stranger at the dead of night didn't seem too bad an option.

"I, also. Ex-girlfriend trouble – ex-girlfriend as of a month ago. She thinks I still fancy her, and she won't leave me alone. She embarrassed me as well, I'll never live this down." He confessed, feeling his anger drain away. Stress therapy can come in many different ways.

"Hang on," The friendly person said. "I'll get my wand." A bit of rustling, and: "_Lumos!"_

The pale light illuminated two faces. Their expression mirrored each others' – shock slowly turning to horror.

"Weasley!?"

"_Malfoy?_"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
